


Intertwined

by bbygirldahyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygirldahyun/pseuds/bbygirldahyun
Summary: After a long day of practices, Dahyun and Chaeyoung find the perfect way to unwind with each other.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 60





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first of my one-shots i'm doing for commissions, so thank you to my wonderful friend who commissioned this from me!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy as well (posted with commissioner's permission of course)

Practice is tiring, always. 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung trudge up the steps to the dorm, no soft chatter between them tonight, exhausted from a long day of dancing, longing for the comfort of their beds, of each other’s embrace. It’s dark outside, the moon half full in the sky, someone quickly flicking the lights on in the dorm as they all disperse to wherever they’re going, some moving to the kitchen for some late night food, others to the couch to wind down by watching a drama, Tzuyu moving down the hallway to the shower, blissfully leaving their shared room unoccupied. 

Chaeyoung makes sure to shut and lock the door behind her when they step inside, Dahyun seating herself on the edge of her own bed, smiling at Chaeyoung when she turns to face her. 

“What if Tzuyu needs in?” She asks softly, nodding to the locked door. 

Chaeyoung only grins, moving closer to Dahyun to gently guide her to lie on her back. “We better be quick then.” 

Dahyun smiles too, a warm sort of grin playing on her lips that melts into a soft, heady kiss when Chaeyoung presses their lips together. Her hand comes to cup Chaeyoung’s cheek, Chaeyoung’s own hand tangling in Dahyun’s silken hair, tugging her even closer, making her whine. 

“Been waiting for this all day,” Chaeyoung murmurs, Dahyun giggling against her lips, fumbling with the hem of Chaeyoung’s shirt so she can slip her hands under, cool hands on warm skin, roaming from Chaeyoung’s stomach up to her breasts, cupping them over her bra. 

“I missed you,” Dahyun sighs, her delicate voice like music to Chaeyoung’s ears, making her feel warm all over, in a different way than being hot from dance practice, more like being warmed from the inside out. 

“Missed you too unnie,” She murmurs, kisses moving to trail along the curve of Dahyun’s jawline, then down her neck, hot, open mouthed kisses that make Dahyun whine again, and squirm beneath Chaeyoung. 

“Please, Chae,” Dahyun begs hoarsely, Chaeyoung chuckling against her skin, nipping her pulse point before pulling away. 

“You’re gorgeous,” She says, almost in awe, as she helps Dahyun shed herself of her clothing, hands and lips moving to explore every inch of the older girl, humming contently against her. 

“T-Thank you, mmm,” Dahyun moans through the hitch in her breath as Chaeyoung’s thumb presses against the wet patch on her underwear, languidly pressing and moving over her clit. “Chaeyoungie.” 

“Does that feel good, unnie?” Chaeyoung whispers. “Do you need more?” 

“Yes,” Dahyun gasps, eyes watery, glossy with tears of need, legs parting even further. 

Chaeyoung peels her underwear away, moving up so their bodies are flush together, relishing in the feeling of Dahyun warm against her. She lets her fingers trail down through Dahyun’s folds, one teasing ever so slightly at her entrance, giving in when Dahyun whimpers, eyes pleading. 

“I love you so much,” Chaeyoung whispers as two of her fingers dip inside Dahyun easily, all of the slick spilling out of her making them slide in with ease, more coming out as Chaeyoung starts pumping and curling her fingers inside Dahyun. 

“Love you too, Chaeyoung-ah,” Dahyun grins, breathless as she speaks, hair splayed out on the bed underneath her, making her look angelic. “G-God, so…” 

“Shh, unnie,” Chaeyoung silences her with a warm, lingering kiss. “Just let me take care of you.” 

Dahyun nods, back arching up as Chaeyoung continues with her fast, deep thrusts, fingers curling up to hit the most sensitive spot inside Dahyun. The older girl’s mewls are intoxicating, Chaeyoung feeling like she’s dizzy on how needy Dahyun is, how beautiful and willing she is pinned underneath Chaeyoung’s weight. 

It’s a beautiful feeling, being intertwined this way, as if they’re one, foreheads knocking clumsily together and noses brushing, Dahyun moaning hotly against Chaeyoung’s lips as her peak builds and builds, pressure low in her belly, burning through her nerve endings. 

“Chae,” She rasps out, and Chaeyoung can tell she’s close, her walls fluttering around Chaeyoung’s fingers. 

“Come for me, Dahyun unnie,” She coaxes gently. “You’re so beautiful like this, let it all go.” 

Dahyun whimpers, her fingers tangling in Chaeyoung’s hair as she rockets past the edge, pleasure flooding through every part of her, leaving her speechless and quivering all over, muscles tense until she collapses back onto the bed. 

“You’re too good,” Dahyun murmurs, hiding a yawn behind her hand. “Let me take care of you now.” 

“You don’t have to-”

Chaeyoung is cut off when Dahyun abruptly flips them over, a cheeky grin on her flushed face, easily pushing Chaeyoung’s legs apart to peel her shorts and underwear down, throwing them onto the floor. Her grin is still playing on her lips until the second she buries her face between Chaeyoung’s thighs, making her let out a high pitched whine. 

“Ohh!” Her fingers thread into Dahyun’s hair, holding her in place. 

Dahyun allows her tongue to explore Chaeyoung’s soaked slit, tracing around her clit a few times before sucking it into her mouth, feeling how her hips buck at the sensation. Then she allows it to move down, dipping inside her, lapping up the generous amounts of slick that spill out of her, the taste of her so sweet, Dahyun can’t get enough. 

“Unnie, feels so good,” Chaeyoung moans helplessly, grinding against Dahyun’s face, already so worked up from having gotten Dahyun off. 

When Dahyun can tell she’s right at the edge she quickly reaches up to interlock her fingers with Chaeyoung’s, squeezing to tell her she’s there, she always will be, and when she pushes her over the edge she’ll be there still to catch her as she falls, to bring her back down to Earth after the pleasure has flooded through her. 

It’s obvious when Chaeyoung comes, a choked gasp falling past her lips, squeezing Dahyun’s hand hard as she grinds purposefully to ride out the waves of pleasure as long as possible, absolutely soaking Dahyun’s chin in cum. Dahyun is diligent in cleaning Chaeyoung up, making her whine and writhe in sensitivity. 

“You’re so amazing,” Dahyun murmurs when she pulls away, wiping at her lips. 

“Should be saying that to you,” Chaeyoung laughs breathlessly. “You made my legs feel like jelly.” 

Dahyun giggles softly, moving up to unlock the door for when Tzuyu returns, though she might know on a night like tonight to leave the two of them to their own devices, before climbing into bed with Chaeyoung to pull her in close, basking in the feeling of their warm skin against one another, the homey smell of Chaeyoung lulling her right into sleep.


End file.
